villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benjamin Willis
Benjamin Willis also simply known as "The Fisherman" is the main antagonist of the "I Know What You Did Last Summer" films. He is based on Lois Duncan's book's character, Bud. He was portrayed by Muse Watson. History Ben Willis was a fisherman, and a widower. He had two known children, William and Susie. Susie was the fiancée of David Egan. One night, they where driving and got into a fatal accident. David survived unharmed, but Susie was killed. Blaming the death solely on David, Ben killed him the next year and threw his body into the ocean. That same night, Ben was run over by teenagers; Helen, Barry, Julie, and Ray, while celebrating Helen winning a beauty pageant. While driving home they accidentally ran over Ben. The panicking teens dump Ben into the ocean, believing him to be dead. The next day, David's body washes up on shore, and his death was declared a suicide. The Next Summer A year after the incident, Ben has apparently caught up to them, wearing a black raincoat and wielding a meat hook. Julie has returned home from college and hasn't made contact with her friends since the accident. She finds a note saying "I Know What You Did Last Summer". The friends reunite, and go confront their friend Max, who was the only one who saw them that night. Max is killed by Ben shortly afterwards. Ben makes an attempt on Barry's life by running him down with his own car, but Barry ends up in the hospital. Julie and her friends learn of David and his alleged suicide from David's sister, Missy. Missy tells them that a friend of David's named "Billy Blue" had visited her. After Barry is released, Ben hides in Helen's closet, making her his next target. As she sleeps, he cuts her hair, and puts on her crown, writing "Soon" on her mirror in lipstick. Julie finds Max's dead body shortly afterwards, in her car's crab filled trunk. When she returns to show her friends, the trunk is empty and clean, except for a few wrenches. At the beauty pageant, Helen witnesses Barry getting murdered, but neither the body or the killer is found. A police officer begins to take Helen home, but is lured away by Ben and killed. Helen panics and runs to a local store to Elsa, the store owner and Helen's sister, but Ben manages to break down the door and kill Elsa. Helen manages to escape but is shoved into a pile of tires, and slashed to death. Helen's screams are deafened by an ongoing parade. Julie learns the truth of Ben Willis and heads to the docks to warn Ray, who doesn't believe her. She finds Ray on a boat called "Billy Blue" and briefly mistakes him for the killer, Ray tries to reason with her before the real killer reveals himself as Ben Willis. Ben knocks Ray out. Ben chases Julie around the boat which begins to sail, while Ray steals another boat to rescue her. In a room full of ice, Julie discovers Helen and Barry's bodies. Ray makes it aboard the Billy Blue, but is nearly killed by Ben, but is caught in the net. Ray manages to rescue Julie, and Ben's hand is caught in a rope and hoisted up by Ray. Ben's hand is cut off by the pulley, and he is catapulted into the ocean. When Ray and Julie make it back to shore, they are met by the police, who tell them that they only found Ben's hand, but the rest of the body should turn up soon. Second murder spree Julie and Ray have started a relationship, but Julie is haunted by nightmares of Ben. Julie also made friends with her roommate Kara, Kara's boyfriend Tyrell, and Will Benson They try having fun at a disco club, but Julie has an apparition of Ben in his fisherman outfit and leaves. The next day, Kara finds out she one a trip to the Bahama's, much to her and Julie's excitement. Julie is invited to go with her, and invites Will, and Tyrell to come with. Ray tells Julie he can't make it but tells her to have fun. Ray's friend Dave convinces him to go anyway and surprise her. While out, Ray and Dave see a dead body on the road, when Ray step out, Dave is attacked by Ben, who is still donning his fishermen disguise. Ben attempts to run Ray down, but Ray jumps down a steep hill, escapes and later purchases a gun before heading to the Bahama's to make sure Julie and the others are okay. At the Island Resort, another fisherman murders the maid, dockhand, and pool boy. Julie and her friends find out most of the tourist's are leaving because it's storm season. Julie finds the corpse of the dockhand, but when everyone else checks it out, the body is gone and the blood is cleaned up. The hotel's manager tells them to stay put because of the weather. Later, the killer make an attempt on Julie and Kara's lives but they are rescued by Will and Tyrell. They later find the manager with a machete impaled through his head, the radio destroyed and all boats cut loose from the island. They suspect the baggage handler, Estes who reveals that Ben Willis once lived on the island. They head back to the hotel where Tyrell is killed, Kara is chased down by the fisherman and presumably killed. Ray finally makes it to the island and meets up with Julie. They notice blood on Will's shirt and he reveals that he is Ben's son (making his fake last name a bit of a pun). Will drags Julie to a graveyard, where Ben once again shows up. Ray shows up and aims his gun at Ben and Will, but the gun misfires. Will and Ray fight each other and Ben attempts to make an attempt of Ray's life, but Ray dodges the hook, causing Ben to accidentally kill his son. This further enraged Ben, but then he is killed by being shot several times then he falls into an open grave after dying. Somehow he comes back to life. Third killing spree In "I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer", he starts another killing spree. At the end of the movie right after the screen turns black, hook noises are heard and Amber is heard screaming. There is a major goof in the movie. It is shown that Willis got a new right hand, but he didn't. He was actually still one-handed and still had his hook from the 2nd movie for a hand. Victims *Sarah Willis (His own wife) *David Franklin Egan *Max Neutrick *Barry Cox *Officer David Caporizo *Elsa Shivers *Helen Shivers *Dave *Darick *Olga *Titus Telesco *Mr. Brooks *Tyrell *Nancy *William Willis (Accident;his own son) *Ray Bronson (Fate unknown) *Julie James (Fate unknown) *Roger *Zoe *Sheriff Paul Jeremiah Davis Sr. *Colby Patterson *Deputy John Hafner *Amber Williams Videos File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (1 10) Movie CLIP - I Think He's Dead (1997) HD File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (3 10) Movie CLIP - We Take This To Our Grave (1997) HD File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (4 10) Movie CLIP - I Know (1997) HD File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (6 10) Movie CLIP - A Killer in the Balcony (1997) HD File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (7 10) Movie CLIP - The Killer's Trap (1997) HD File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (8 10) Movie CLIP - No Escape (1997) HD-2 File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (9 10) Movie CLIP - Make Sure He's Really Dead (1997) HD File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Trouble on the Road Scene (1 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Come to Papa Scene (4 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Psycho Killer Scene (6 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Just Die Scene (9 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - He Always Comes Back Scene (10 10) Movieclips Trivia *In an episode of Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward disguised himself as the Fisherman just to scare Spongebob and Patrick. pl:Benjamin Willis Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Vigilante Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Evil from the past Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Immortals